


You're My Lover

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Era of the Dragon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Camping, Cuddling, Established Relationship, FTM, FTM Leon, Hickies, Knights - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Slight Body Modification, Smut, Their In Love, Trans Character, Trans Leon, Trans Male Character, Transgender, dragon - Freeform, idk read The Tale That Follows and it'll make sense, kinda really cheesy, raileon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: You’re my rival, someone I wish to fiercely fight to come out on top of because no one else feels as calculating, clever or as strong as you.You’re my friend, a comrade I can cry to that I have been by your side during endless fights we’ve fought and our bond that can withstand the testaments of arceus.You’re my lover…*This is already established in my medieval au where some of the details connect back to it, but it not apart of the fics canon history, I just wanted to write some smut based in that AU
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Era of the Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	You're My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so if theres some details in this that are confusing it may be because this au is specifically for the fic I'm working on called The Tale That Follows, but not too confusing that if you're just here for the smut it wont ruin the reading experience. But if you do wanna check it out, take a click on the Era of the Dragon Series. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy : )

_ Love is not something to be kept away for too long, it festers and makes another person uglier and uglier with virulent rage. The best of men that have kept their hearts stowed away have let that such things happen and it shows in many different ways. Vent of the sex, the wine, the bloodshed or even through the malicious words or self inflicted pain. It is what keeps certain men weak, for too many have built their estates and castles on these things, other stories tell of it being vices and sin, which some truth can be found in. But that is not our story. Yes that is correct, ours. Because your wicked mouth keeps me honest to you, and your never ceasing kindness, courage and drive also drives me or reminds me when I’m being the worst kind of good or the best kind of bad to take a step back. _

_ You always want to butt heads with me, and I give as good as I get,but…. _

Leon stopped writing, his head drew a blank as he sat at his desk by candlelight, a fletchinder quill in his hand, but he found himself at a great pause. Where was he going with this? It was late in the night, too dark for flame to lighten up the room of his tent entirely and too quiet for the occasion. Yet riddled with a sleepless night Leon was drawn to writing on a bare piece of parchment while wax dripped from the candle, a pool of it’s melted contents gathered down into its metal reservoir. It was one of those nights where he was left to his own devices and thought, and his thoughts lead nowhere but to no good about Raihan, his rival, his friend and lover. 

_ Lover _ , now  _ that _ was a  _ word _ .

What other better way to put their status that can not be spoken of in the light? Secret lover was too dramatic, but so was manstress and neither of them were wed. There was no way to tread through this, when you’ve known someone for so long that if feels like they share the same blood in your veins and come to find there was something past the lines of infatuation there then… Then you’ve found something rare like snow in the summer or the sea in a desert. 

It never stopped at just lover, it never felt complete without the other adjectives, less like stepping stones to reach the next level, but similar attributes with different meaning.

_ You’re my rival _ , someone I wish to fiercely fight to come out on top of because no one else feels as calculating, clever or as strong as you.

_ You’re my friend _ , a comrade I can cry to that I have been by your side during endless fights we’ve fought and our bond that can withstand the testaments of Arceus.

_ You’re my lover _ … That one was tricky, only because romance was an emotion Leon felt the need to hide or fluster away, it was vulnerable, a mutual feeling, but also different than friends. It made his heart pound and his veins excited, not in a sexual sense, but in a way that made him feel whole. Sometimes he could go hours talking with him and other times being in silence while Leon read a book and Raihan smoked his pipe.

Leon cleaned off his quill and put the pot of ink away, letting the paper stay as it was for now, he was getting nowhere right now in writing a letter. Guess it was just after sometime he wanted to address how he felt more clearly. Sonia always said she wrote things out before saying them, then again she had exchanged frivolous letters with her wife before they were wed. 

Growing not even a notch or two drowsy, Leon grabbed the candle, and walked away from the makeshift desk. His setup was not as lavish as the other nobles, camp was set up while they were all in their travels across Galar. He would call his tent more of a yurt, if it did not insult the homage of the true Galarian folk that had set it up and called it a tent. They were spending some time detouring in the wilderness of the wild lands, staying in the south of lake Miloch near a patch of trees that were stable to set up shelter for the night. Leon set the candle down on the ground, away from the blankets, furs and pillows that made up his bed on the ground. He did not mind it one bit, it was still odd to him how much he’s upgraded from sleeping in the bare woods as a child to now consider this camping.

Feeling a bit too restless to lay down and try to gain some sleep, Leon lit more candles, it was too bare in his tent, too many shadows and not enough light to at least fill in warmth and some semblance of company. The warm glow at least was comforting to him as he shuffled through his sack, fingers brushing over the covers of a few books he was contemplating when the sound of footsteps outside his tent made him stiffen.

Filled with a touch of paranoia on his mind, Leon grabbed the dagger from it’s leather sheath by his belongings and turned towards the entrance of his tent as it pulls open. Dagger at the ready with his arm pulled up and lying on his bed, Leon untensed up when he saw a familiar pair of glacier eyes slip into his tent.

Clutching his chest with his open hand he lets out a deep breath, “dear Arceus Raihan, I almost stabbed you.”

Raihan, chattering away full of chuckles, closed the tent up and was taking off his buckled boots with flimsy balance, welcoming himself into Leon’s tent.

“It would not be the first,” he replied, chucking off his last boot and loosening his shirt out from his trousers, “I couldn’t sleep, you?”

Leon nodded, “yeah, my bloody head would not shut it’s maw, what about you? You’ve never been a restless sleeper, is something going on?”

Leon shifted on his bed, making room for Raihan as the young knight of dragons slides on top of the blankets to join him, sitting up to undo the belts that kept his trousers on his hips. The man shrugged, taking his time when he could not get the buckle to work the way he wanted.

“Don’t be chuffed about it, but I wanted to sleep with you,” Raihan admits, his face grinning, but also blushed with a bit of color, unless it was just the candlelight. Leon nodded at this, placing the dagger he had back into it’s leather sheath.

“Well I’m going to read in a tic, so don’t complain about me keeping you up in the morning,” Leon warned, turning around to grab at his books.

He shuffled through his stack again, unsure about the one he wanted to start first, he had picked them up in Motostoke from a merchant. They were newer transcribed texts, stories from Kalos and Sinnoh. Although now that Raihan was here Leon felt less inclined to read, but he shouldn’t keep him up any later into the night.

Then he felt the familiar brush of Raihan’s hand brushing Leon’s hair out of the way, exposing his neck and a gentle press of Raihan’s front against his backside. Breath ghosted over Leon’s neck and his fingers fumbled over the cover of one of the bookcover’s when Raihan hummed, lips brushing over his pulse.

“I could never mind you keeping me up love,” Raiahn murmured against Leon’s skin and the man swallowed, trying to restrain the shiver that streamed down his spine. 

Leon bit his lip in consideration, taking a moment of thrumming his fingers over the books, not reacting yet to prolong it, make Raihan grow a little patient as he looked over at the candles flickering in the corner. His blood pumped a little harder, like when he was excited and waiting for the right moment to make his next move on the battlefield. Besides, patience turns into impatience and Leon does love to rile Raihan up even though it was never too hard to do so.

“What if I was still interested in reading?” he inquired, Leon’s voice smooth and low as he trailed his fingers over the spine of a book, “and less on entertaining you for the night.”

“Then I’d gladly smolder my fire and snuff out for the night,” Raihan replied, voice vibrating in his chest against Leon’s back, “but it’s never you who’s entertaining me.”

Leon let out a small huff of amusement, a tiny one, just to fill the air a bit with lightness, “is that so?”

“I’d wait on you hand and foot ,” Raihan insisted, tracing his lips down the arc of Leon’s neck in a way that made his insides curl with anticipation, “I can never deny you your needs, I thought you knew that.”

Leon sucked in a breath, because he knew that for truth, he would clutch Raihan’s dreads in his fingers and made his fiendish mouth lavish over him until he was satisfied. Even when he demanded kisses and comfort from Raihan after he never left his side, it was a certain kind of loyalty and servitude that Raihan seemed to beg for in his gaze. It was mutual, a safe zone for their intimate times in the sheets and for someone like Leon, safety and security was everything and more he could ask for. But there was something else, the thoughts outside of safe zones that pricked his curiosity in a way that wanted to find out what else there was.

“Would you deny me if I asked for all of you, even the  _ beast _ ?” he said the words quietly, but Raihan was close enough to hear, close enough for Leon to pick up how he sucked in his breath and grow a little stiff behind him.

“No,” Riahan’s voice came out rough and rugged, a little small and bewildered, “but I would ask if you were sound of mind.”

Leon laughed quietly at that, “ perfectly so,” he hummed, stretching his neck out and glancing back at the slope of Raihan’s face perched above his shoulder.

“You’re trying to expose my secret to the nobility, aren't you?” Raihan continues, but Leon did not miss how Raihan grew a little bit thrilled, lashes pulled low over his bright eyes.

“Nonsense, I’m trying to entrap you,” Leon said, finally turning his body around to face Raihan, placing a hand up against his lover’s chest and feeling how hard his heart beat against his skin. It was a delicious feeling, one that sped a little when Leon looked at Raihan with assured eyes.

“A dragon does keeps it’s best treasure guarded,” Raihan breathes out, his eyes wandering over the span of Leon’s neck.  _ He wants to bite me there.  _ His gaze let up to Leon’s face, interrogating his expression that he knows how to read so well. 

“I want it,” Leon said firmly, “ I want to feel your scales under my fingers and your breath hot on my spine when you mount me.”

Leon watched the way Raihan’s pupil’s dilated, but it was not the expanding of black, rather a pinching of vertical slits, it would have scared him if he was not already so accustomed to it. His words were affecting Raihan in a way he was requesting, so Leon cupped his cheek and drew his thumb over the silver shaved hair that bristled against his fingers when he dragged them back and forth.

“I want you to grab me the way your own wants do,” as he spoke Raihan closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, eagerly and breathing in deeply, “and if I yell then fuck me till I scream.”

Those words seemed to snap Raihan to attention, and a slight tingle of fear and arousal filled Leon’s body when the exposed skin on Raihan’s shoulder morphed and moved like scales on skin, dark golden and smoothed down on his body. Raihan’s hands found Leon’s waist and his patience snapped, mouth wild and needy as it went for his throat.

Riahan’s teeth scraped down against his skin, it was a vulgar bite, one meant to bruise for days and it drew a low groan from deep inside Leon’s chest. Raihan’s hands slipped under his shirt and pushed it up over Leon’s head hastily. When Leon’s face was uncovered, Raihan was grabbing the back of his head to collide their mouths together. His mouth was burning him, too hot to touch, but too hungry to deny as Riahan lapped into Leon’s mouth and commanded control over the kiss in a way that was new for Leon. It made his blood pump harder and loose moans surface and Leon  _ never _ moans. Raihan knew that too, so when Leon moaned against his tongue he was grabbing at Leon’s undergarments, tugging them down over his ass, fast and full of this overwhelming need that made Leon grow heated in his core.

Raihan slipped his hand over the bare flesh between Leon’s legs, while the other nudged his thighs apart. His fingers slipped between the wet folds of his slit and Raihan pulled away from Leon’s mouth with a hiss.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered into Leon’s ear, teeth scraping against his earlobe while his fingers moved up and down over his slit. Leon grabbed onto Raihan’s shoulders, nails digging into them as he seethed by the teasing.

“Does it excite you?” Raihan continued, fingers pausing over the top, right above the hood of Leon’s clit, “when the tables turn on you?”

He was barely pressing his fingers on him, but Leon felt it, it was the heavy apprehension that was eating him alive. Leon was shaking, they were barely doing anything, but Raihan sweeping him up to this point where he was touching him already was enough to make him realize he wanted this more than he thought.

“Yes,” Leon spoke, his voice felt alien to him, “yes it does.”

He lifted his hips up, trying to get some pressure, be touched more, something, but then Raihan drew his hand away and grabbed Leon’s thighs. Hot presses of his mouth moved down his neck and as they burned him, they drew down his body, south until Raihan’s mouth was pressing his canines into his hip. He bit him harshly and left angry looking marks on Leon’s body, making him writhe and let out whines high in his throat. Raihan was savoring his sounds, drawing out new ones when he pulled his skin back with a coarse suck, letting it go and the motion made Leon want to cry with need. 

The scales were shifting over Raihan’s face, gold glimmering in the candlelight when he looked up at Leon and then- then he was airborne.

The hands gripping his thighs became solid grips of steel, pulling leon up as Raihan got up in a kneeling position, holding Leon’s lower half up in the air firmly while his shoulders pressed down against the blankets and furs. Leon’s hands scrambled to grab something, he felt incontrol of his gravity, his legs were rested up on Raihan’s shoulders and there was no-  _ oh _ .

Leon became quickly acquainted with the advantage of where Raihan’s head was when it barely had to dip down to lap up between Leon’s slit. A sound of pure surprise escaped him with a sharp gasp, it made his whole body jolt, Raihan’s nails that felt like they were longer than before dug into the supple skin of his inner thighs.

“Don’t  _ move _ , or I’ll drop you,” was the warning Leon got before he dipped his tongue back down to lick him fully.

It was pure torture, Leon’s hands quickly found purchase on the sheets and furs, gripping them so hard it almost hurt, but  _ fuck _ was it worth it. Raihan’s tongue spoiled Leon’s clit, it sent him over the edge quicker than he expected, but it didn’t stop there. Raihan’s mouth sucked and played with his clit past his orgasm and Leon was finding it hard to stay still when the oversensitive nerves there made him want to thrash and scream. In fact he almost did yell when he came again, body shaking hard and whimpers falling out from his agape mouth.

“Fuck,  _ Raihan _ ,” Leon breathed, his legs feeling numb and his hands flexing over the bedding, hips gyrating up to ride the rest of it out.

He couldn’t feel Raihan setting his legs down, but he watched him do it, watched his love scoop him up into his arms and kiss him breathless. Leon could taste himself on his mouth and it drove him crazy for more, enough to claw at Raihan’s scaled arms, feeling them flex and steel against his nails. He grabbed Raihan’s cock through his undergarments, feeling a beautiful thrill when he growled fully on his lips. 

“You can’t deny me,” Leon threw his words back at him, his voice coming out as a complete wreck.

“I’m but a dragon at the mercy of your poison,” Raihan purred, knocking Leon’s shoulders back so he fell against the ground.

Prying his legs open, Raihan slipped his undergarments off and then his shirt, letting Leon get a good view of how the span of his scales rippled and shimmered under the light. He’s had the privilege of seeing them a few times, they really reflected how much more he was attuned to being kin with the dragons he raised. They were beautiful and dappled in the spotlight as gorgeous as the man who was adorned in them. 

The tip of his cock was pressing up against his entrance and Leon felt the air suck in and out of his lungs when Raihan thrusted inside of him, sheathing himself all the way inside. He felt himself melt and contract around him, feeling full and burning up on the inside as Raihan pulled his hips back and thrusted back into him. Leon let out an ungodly sound and grabbed for the bedding, clawing at the material under his hands while Raihana was clutching his thighs and pumping in between them. Sweat leaked down from Leon’s brow as he pushed his hips up against him, breath coming out short and longingly as Raihan’s hands moved from his thighs and grasped for his face. They kissed as Raihan’s hips began to slow, moving into a relaxed filthy grind up into him. His fingers moved into Leon’s hair, hesitant and stilled while his tongue worked down the line of Leon’s throat.

“You can pull on my hair,” Leon breathed, hands grabbing Raihan’s arms firmly, “I want to feel it.”

Raihan let out a guttural noise, biting into Leon’s neck causing him to yelp outloud as the hands in his hair gripped at his hair and tugged. Leon felt something well up inside him when Raihan’s hands yanked on his hair and his hips began to pick up the pace again. Raihan would pull his hair with each thrust up, making the full motion complete and heavy inside of him. There would not be another person he’d trust to treat him like this ever and still expect to respect him after, no, no one else.

His movements grew more ragged and ruthless, pushing and pressing Leon further down into the ground as his fingers buried in his long hair. Leon moaned and panted under him, meeting his thrust for thrusts, proactively gripping Raihan’s biceps and feeling the man above him flex and shudder when he was close. He loved to see him loose it, the way his hands remove themselves from Leon’s hair and were scrambling to grip his hips and hold him up under his mercy as his thrusts grew sloppy and erratic. This time Leon was there with him, one hand curling up to fist the back of Raihan’s hair and the other down between his legs, fingers pressed and rapidly moving back and forth over his clit. 

Leon forced himself into another orgasm, this one ripping out from him and making him yell and buckle under Raihan, his insides flexing around him and Raihan was climaxing to it, sloppy hips slapping down against him. His eyes squeezed shut and an unashamed moan leaving his mouth, full fangs glimmering where he had canines. Leon didn’t waste time to pull Riahan down and moved his hips over his still sheathed cock, running him all the way through his climax until he was tearing up. He slid out of Leon, and feeling the weight gone from him and no longer present, he grabbed onto Raihan for the comfort and the full demand of skin on skin contact.

Raihan threaded and brushed his fingers through Leon’s hair and Leon stroked over Raihan’s back and sides, feeling the scales disappear as time floated by slowly in each other’s arms. Leon’s hands found their way up to the base of Raihan’s skull, pressing down and up the curve of his head.

_ You’re my lover _ …

Grapping the back of his head, Leon pressed his mouth down against Raihan and lapped into his mouth, the taste of sex was faint, but the contents of his groan was what he liked the flavor of more. When he pulled back his eyes were glassy and looking over Raihan’s face with interest. Raihan stared back, pupils rounded again and his teeth back into canines as he smiled at Leon.

“You held back,” Leon stated as a fact and Raihan’s smile widened as he shook his head, looked a tinge bit colored with shyness.

“I did not,” he argued.

“Mhmm, you did,” Leon stated as fact, “but you’ll get better with your appetite I’m sure.”

“Excuse me sir virgin knight,” Raihan scoffed, “I was your first.”

“And my last,” Leon spoke, the words confident and happy to slip off the tongue without realising the implications. Raihan realized them before Leon did and he looked a little flabbergasted at it.

_ You’re my lover _ …

“You can’t be so sure of that,” Raihan said in a low voice, “the whole world is practically a buffet for you out there.”

Leon shook his head, something in his chest felt tight as he firmly said: “No.”

“Leon...”  
_You’re my lover_ …

“And  _ I _ chose  _ you _ ,” he stated again, bold and grabbing Raihan’s face with his palms, “just you, it’s always been you for a long time now.”

There was something vulnerable in Raihan’s expression, the way his eyes were wide and hopeful, like he was never told this enough to begin with. Maybe there was some truth in that, Leon was not the only one with vulnerabilities here or insecurities and something deeply wanted to assure Raihan that he was the one he favors.

Raihan’s addams apple bobbed when he swallowed before speaking, “so when’s the wedding?”

Leon butted his head against Raihan’s, “when you win a battle against me,” he grinned and laughed when Raihan wrapped his arms around him and rolled on top of the champion knight.

_ You’re my lover _ … That means my heart chose to cherish you and yours has done the same for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I dont usually write very cheesy stuff in just a smut fic, but I felt like it was needed for this one. I'll feel like a skipping record here to repeat that this isn't apart of the main story's canon(because I'm already planning to write smut in it already)
> 
> But if there were any confusing parts I will just summarize it below this little message, so thank you for reading!  
> I got a fun tumblr here: https://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/ and I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> -Love Jasper
> 
> Brief explanations:
> 
> Leon calls Raihan beast as a affectionate term because Raihan uses it as a compliment when he talks to his own pokemon, but for this it was also to refer to something I've just given up and called elementals or "pokemon kin" which is my way of showing that way back in these times more people had abilities and sometimes features similar to pokemon(usually by type). Kin meaning that in some way their family or related to pokemon, because in the series humans have exibited pokemon like qualities and really, aren't we all just pokemon?
> 
> If theres anything else confusing that you want me to clear up, let me know!


End file.
